


Haven Point

by dailydreamerxd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailydreamerxd/pseuds/dailydreamerxd
Summary: George goes to Haven Point Boarding School with Sapnap, his best friend since childhood. He is one of the few students to be there on a scholarship and not their parents money. Every year there has been the same, except for this one. A new student is attending, a kid named Dream who had to leave his previous school for an unknown reason. What will happen when the two boys cross paths?Dreamnotfound boarding school AU :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all :] Hope you all had a great Valentine's Day, I spent mine writing fanfiction... wish I had a love like people do in fanfics :[ This is a new story about a boarding school AU. I'm really excited for this. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter :]

Sapnap and George arrived at their dorm the day before class was meant to start. Some students come as early as a week before the first day, but they didn’t want to do that. They planned on staying the least amount of time at this school as they could.

“I’m glad we got roomed together again. I heard some people were being switched this year because of bad behaviour from last year.” George said while putting his suitcase on his bed.

“If we got switched out and forced to room with someone else I would’ve sued the school.” Sapnap replied.

George scoffed at that comment. It seemed like an infinitesimal threat, but George knew Sapnap’s father was the head of Pandas Inc., a huge company dedicated to rescuing endangered species. He really could sue the school for something as simple as being roomed with someone he didn’t like.  
  
Most kids that went to Haven Point Boarding School had rich, entrepreneurial parents. Either they founded and created their own companies or inherited a copious amount of money from their parents. George on the other hand was different. His family was well off but not close to what Sapnap’s family or other students' families had. He managed to be one of the few students to be accepted on a scholarship.

The two boys continued to unpack all of their clothes into their dressers and closets. While they were in class and on lunch they were meant to wear the school uniform. But once class finished it was free reign for them all and they could wear whatever they want.

George didn’t mind the uniform that much. It was basic beige dress pants, white button up, black blazer and a tie. Most boys chose to discard the blazer and just wear the top and tie. Everybody tried to wear their own variation of the uniform while George just stuck to the rules.

He tended to be a rule following student, which Sapnap severely made fun of him for. He wasn't bothered by it though. Since George was here on a scholarship he never completely felt like he fit in so he didn’t want to go against the school just in case.

“I was planning on checking out the grounds to see what’s new. I heard they changed things with the athletics department over the summer. Want to come check it out?” Sapnap said, while he began hanging up his jackets.

“Sure,” George agreed.

They quickly finished putting everything away and stuffed their empty suitcases at the bottom of their closets. They left their dorm and walked down the hall into the main area. George saw some people he recognized from the previous years but no one he was close friends with. Besides Sapnap, Karl and Quackity were the only other people George really talked to.

He wasn’t as outgoing as Sapnap was when it came to talking to other people, but once he met someone and they talked, he would open up more.

The first place the two boys went to was the main cafeteria area. Not many people ate there during lunch as they went off campus grounds to get food instead.

After realizing nothing changed there, they ventured off towards the science labs. Neither Sapnap or George were really into the sciences, but outside the lab was one of the common hangouts for some of the students. They left shortly after seeing new equipment in the lab and nothing else new.

George and Sapnap made it to the field area and saw a new building directly to the side of it. On the front it said in clear letters ‘Collins Athletics Department’.

“I don’t recognize that last name,” George said in a curious tone. Most students whose parents paid for buildings were the most popular and well known.

“Collins,” Sapnap read off the building. “That’s Dream’s last name. He’s a new student, just transferred this year. I heard he got kicked out of his last school so his father made him come here. What do you think he got kicked out for?” Sapnap started listing ludicrous reasons that might've happened leading to Dream being kicked out.

George finally cut him off when he suggested that Dream poisoned the whole school by putting bleach in the school’s cafeteria food. “I highly doubt that’s the reason he was kicked out of the school.”

“You got any better assumptions?” Sapnap said, partially offended. Realistically, that would definitely get someone expelled, possibly sent to prison as well. George just shook his head and dismissed him.

“I’m going to go check out the library, I want to see if anything has changed to my spot.” George said, heading off in the direction of the school library.

“You’re such a nerd,” Sapnap called after him and went towards the main area.

George ignored him and continued walking. The library was mostly used by the other kids on scholarships, and a few students that actually cared about their marks. The popular kids only used it as a quiet place to make out with each other, which disgusted George.

As soon as he stepped inside the building he felt more comfortable. He slipped through the nearest door on the left and went down an empty hallway to turn up into a quaint room. Nobody really knew about this room and those that did never ventured out into it. George liked to call it his spot because of how much time he spent here throughout the past years.

He walked around the room holding out his fingers to drag them across the books on the shelves. He stopped when his hand landed on The Outsiders. It was his favourite book and he loved to reread it whenever he got the chance.

He plucked it off the shelf and sat down on the couch in the room. George decided he would read the first chapter before returning to his dorm and to Sapnap.

By the time he made it back to his dorm Sapnap was already there, laying down on the bed.

“Have fun reading?” Sapnap asked sarcastically. He never understood why George loved to read so much. Sapnap would rather attend a raving party full of girls and alcohol than touch a book that wasn’t assigned for school. The only thing he ever did read was manga, not classic literature like George.

“I did, thank you very much,” George replied with the same amount of sarcasm. Sapnap just rolled his eyes in response.

“So, there’s the classic before the first day of school party going on tonight. I think Schlatt is the one throwing it this year. We going?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” George wasn’t one for parties but he normally went to this one. It was an excuse to relax and get drunk before classes started, and how could he pass at that.

“Great. I already talked to Karl and Quackity, they’re going as well.” Sapnap informed him.

Both boys changed out of their comfy clothes they travelled in and into their party clothes, preparing for the party.

“Why are you wearing that?” George said while laughing and pointing at a white bandana that was tied around Sapnap’s head.

“It looks cool,” he replied. George gave him a sideways glance. He had to admit it did look good on his friend, but it was just so random. Then again Sapnap was the epitome of being random.

George rolled his eyes as a way of a response and unplugged his phone from the charger in preparation to leave. He knew he wouldn’t talk to many people so he needed his phone full battery to keep him entertained.

“I’m ready, you?”

“Yeah.”

Sapnap opened the door to exit, quickly followed by George. The party was a two minute walk from campus.

Haven Point Boarding School was known for their strict rules about no partying on campus. That didn’t stop some of the richer students from having houses off campus so they could throw parties.

“I hope there are some girls there. If this is another one of those ‘only Haven Point kids’ type of parties I will lose my shit.” Haven Point was an all boys school, but the guys throwing the parties off campus tended to invite their girl friends. When they didn’t Sapnap always got disappointed. It’s not like he would even try to hook up with the girls, he was too shy for that, he just enjoyed talking to them.

George on the other hand, didn’t mind whether or not girls showed up. He didn’t know whether it had to do with his lack of attraction towards them or if he honestly didn’t care.

“I’m sure there will be. It’s the start of the school year party, they have definitely gone all out.” George reassured him as they made their way to the house.

The first people they saw when they began walking up the driveway was Karl and Quackity.

“Took you long enough,” Quackity scoffed, as soon as the two boys came close enough to hear them.

“You can’t rush looking this good.” Sapnap defended.

“You call that good?” Quackity asked and began laughing.

“I think you look great, cool bandana.” Karl said while looking at Sapnap, ignoring Quackity’s look of betrayal. Sapnap just smiled widely in Karl’s direction and Quackity fake gagged.

“Can we actually go into the party now?” George suggested. He hadn’t bothered wearing a jacket and it was fairly cold outside.

All of the boys agreed and finally stepped inside their classmates house.

The place was relatively packed with sweaty, drunk teenagers as expected. The boys began splitting off with Sapnap and Quackity leaving saying they were going to find girls, and Karl leaving saying he wanted to make himself a drink.

As much as these boys joked and insinuated about getting with girls at parties, they were all too much of nerds to actually go through with it. George was an avid reader who cared more about the lives of the fictional characters in his books than his own. Sapnap was stoked to get manga for a Christmas gift. Karl’s favourite sport to play is tennis. And Quackity enjoys pretending he’s on a cooking show when he makes food for himself. It was safe to say that none of the boys in their friend group had ‘game’ when it came to girls.

That didn’t stop them from pretending like they were good at it.

George stood at the front area of the party for a while before feeling awkward by just standing there scrolling through his phone, pretending like he was looking at something besides just his homescreen. He put his phone away and began fidgeting with his fingers before he concluded that he should get a drink to loosen up.

George made his way into the kitchen having to dodge several couples making out along the way. The first thing he did when he stepped in the room was grab the nearest alcohol bottle. He poured a large amount into a red solo cup and began drinking it.

He coughed a bit before calming down, and continued to take smaller sips. He ventured off into the main area where most people were and just watched them dance. George himself was way too nervous to ever dance in front of other people. He envied those that could do it so easily.

“Hey, you down to play a game of cup pong?” A guy George recognized as a classmate asked him. George just nodded and followed him off to the side of the room, where the game was already set up.

He got lost in playing games with people, being more outgoing the more he drank. Eventually he broke off from the crowd and headed back to the kitchen. This time for a glass of water instead of alcohol. He finished drinking his glass and leaned on the open door frame of the kitchen.

“George!” George heard his name being called from the direction of the front door and turned his attention to it. “We’re going now.” Sapnap said, indicating for him to follow him outside so they could walk back.

George just nodded and began walking towards Sapnap. He definitely had one too many drinks because as soon as he began walking faster he tripped over his own feet falling forward. He ended up bumping into a guy he didn’t recognize. He was dirty blonde and had startling golden eyes.

“You should be more careful when you drink,” the stranger said. Not in a condescending or disrespectful way, more of like he was trying to look out for George.

“Yeah,” George dumbly responded. He couldn’t tell if he was just horrible at talking to cute guys or whether to blame it on the fact that he’s had too much to drink.

The stranger just smirked while looking down at George and George smiled back.

“George,” Sapnap called again. When George turned to him he had an impatient look on his face.

“I- uh, gotta go.” George waved goodbye and rushed towards Sapnap. They quickly left the party and George felt a sense of relief when he felt the cold air hitting his face. He took a moment to appreciate it.

“You good?” Sapnap asked him because he was just standing at the entrance.

“Yeah, I’m good.” George replied and began walking side by side with Sapnap down the sidewalk. They ended up making it to their dorm in no time. Both boys stripped out of their party clothes and changed into their pyjamas. They took turns in the bathroom to brush their teeth and go pee before they were ready to sleep.  
  
George calmly got under the covers, while Sapnap flopped onto his bed.

“Did Quackity and Karl leave before us or did they stay?” George asked, curious about where their friends had gone.

“They left a bit before us.” Sapnap pulled out his phone, the light from it illuminating their dark room. “They made it back to their dorm already, Karl texted.”

George just hummed in understanding and turned to lie on his stomach. He faced the wall and let his eyes close, waiting for sleep to overcome him.

Instead of the peaceful state of sleeping, George’s mind took him to thoughts of the stranger he saw earlier, before he had left the party.

He had such light eyes, even in the darkness of the room they were. He knew someone couldn’t really have gold eyes like the boy did. So he just assumed they were probably green instead. He was so pretty. George knew he should have asked for his name.

George made the mistake of remembering their conversation instead of just the boy's facial features.

Who says “yeah” in response to that. George hit his palm against his face in disappointment. _‘Why did I wave?’_ George thought and groaned into his pillow. He kept going over his actions until he ultimately decided he was done torturing himself.

George tried to clear his mind and eventually drifted off into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at writing party scenes lol, I've literally never been to one. I have no clue what my updating schedule will look like yet. Hopefully I'll post every week, but don't quote me on that haha. Hope you all have a great day/evening/night :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you're all having a great day :] Here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy <3

George woke up the next morning to a pillow hitting his face. He groaned and turned over onto his back trying to wake himself up.

“Get up or you’re going to be late for class.” Sapnap called from across the room, looking through the closet.

“Did you really have to throw a pillow at my face?” George asked , while giving Sapnap a death stare.

“If I didn’t you would have ended up sleeping through the whole first day.”

George finally decided to get up, but as soon as he sat up his head started pounding. He held his hand against his head and shut his eyes. He had forgotten how much he drank last night.

“Advil and water are both on your nightstand.” Sapnap called, walking into the bathroom. George graciously took the two pills and quickly downed it with the water.

“Thank you,” he yelled at the now closed bathroom door.

He finally dragged himself out of his bed. In his opinion, getting out of bed was one of the most difficult things to do. He made his way to their shared closet and pulled out his uniform.

Today was the first day of hell. Or as teachers liked to call it, class. School wasn’t difficult for George, he just often lacked motivation to do it. He would rather be doing things for himself and learning about things he actually enjoyed.

“Your turn,” Sapnap said as he reentered the room. He was already dressed and ready to go. He looked like he was handling his hangover a lot better than George was. George still felt like death every time he moved his head too quickly. He hoped the Advil would kick in soon.

George nodded his head and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, used the toilet, and changed into his uniform. He splashed water on his face before exiting the bathroom.

Sapnap was sitting on his bed, backpack next to his foot and phone in his hand. They looked at each other and silently agreed that they were ready, then made their way to the door to head to class.

They left the dorm both with backpacks on their backs while wearing the uniform. George had the whole uniform on, while Sapnap had everything but the blazer.

They both had different classes in the morning, but they liked to leave together. It’s something that they’ve done since the first year they were at Haven Point. In the morning George had English and Sapnap had communication technology. They split up in the main area outside to get to both of their sections of the school.

George didn’t have any classes with his friends this semester, he didn’t mind it though. He wasn’t very outgoing and talkative in class anyways. Unlike Sapnap who was always the class clown. It was considered a good week if Sapnap wasn’t sent to the principal’s office at least once for acting out or talking back. George tended to listen, take notes and do all of the work during class. It was just so he wouldn’t have to spend any of his free time doing school work.

George made it to his class and sat near the middle right, near the window. Sitting in the back always left him with the popular kids that would just talk over the teacher, while sitting at the front meant you were called on the most. The middle was a perfect in between for him, so he always made sure to get his seat there if it was available.

There was no lesson today, as it was the first day. Mainly it was going over the syllabus and talking about what the course would entail throughout the year. George zoned out through the majority of it and before he knew it, class was over. It was like that for the rest of the day, each class was the same, pretty routine. Once the first day was completely over George’s headache had finally gone away due to last night’s escapades.

Immediately George’s feet brought him to his spot in the library before he fully realized where he was going. This place was his safe haven and if he could spend every moment in the library while attending this dreadful school, he would do it.

George was just sitting down with The Great Gatsby in his hands, another book he enjoyed to read from time to time, when his phone lit up with a message.

 **Sapnap (3:07pm):** me, karl, and big q are going to get pizza, wanna join?  
 **George (3:07pm):** Nope, I wanna stay in the library for now.  
 **Sapnap (3:08pm):** such a nerd smh

George could easily picture Sapnap actually shaking his head when he read George’s message. As much as he loved his friends, sometimes he would rather have some time just with himself. At least that’s what George thought he was going to get until he was startled by the sound of a book falling to his right.  
  
“Sorry,” said the boy responsible for dropping the book. George thought he looked vaguely familiar, but not from previous years at Haven Point. Somewhere else.

George just timidly smiled in response, there was no reason for the boy to apologize to George. It’s not as if it was his book. But maybe he saw the way he reacted and was apologizing for scaring him. George went back to reading his book as the other boy strolled around the room looking at the bookcases.

“Any recommendations?” the boy asked George, while looking directly at him. George sighed a little as he looked up from his book. He knew the boy was being nice, but George wanted time to himself in his spot. He didn’t appreciate people interrupting him as he was reading.

“All the books are good,” he replied a bit dismissively. The other boy just laughed quietly. He stepped away from the bookcases and chose to sit across from George.

“I’m Clay Collins, but call me Dream,” the boy introduced himself, holding out a hand. George squinted at it, but eventually placed his hands in his. “George,” he replied.

Now that George was closer to him he could see his distinct golden eyes and understood where he recognized him from. _The cute guy he bumped into from the party last night._

“Just George? No last name,” he asked jokingly.

“Yup, just George. Guess you could say my last name just isn’t found,” George replied and wanted to face palm. _Who says something like that? Why didn’t he just give him his last name?_ Dream didn't seem bothered by it though and he just continued the conversation.

“So, George ‘not found’, what are you doing in this hidden room all by yourself?” George cracked a smile at the name Dream called him and it made Dream beam.

“Well, I’m trying to read this book.” George didn’t mean to sound rude and like he wanted Dream to leave, but as he replayed what he said in his head he noticed that’s exactly what it sounded like. “I didn’t mean that in a rude way or anything. I wasn’t, like indirectly asking you to leave or anything.” George followed up, trying to make his point clear.

Dream smiled at George for saying, in not so many words, that he wanted him to stay. “Don’t fret, I’m not going anywhere,” he replied and winked at George, causing George to blush a little.

Before George could start another conversation with Dream, the other boy pulled out his phone. He looked at what George assumed was a message and then looked back up to George with a slight look of disappointment. More directed at himself though and not George.

“Hate to contradict myself so soon, but I actually do have to go somewhere,” he said with a sigh. Dream got up from his seat and walked to the entry way of the room.

“Until next time George ‘not found’.” Dream waved a bit, while smiling. They both knew he only did it because at the party George had waved. George just waved back while smiling.

George returned his eyes back to the book on his lap, but realized he couldn’t focus anymore. George grinned to himself as he thought about his interaction with Dream.

George ended up only reading half of a chapter, while daydreaming until he gave up and decided to head back to his dorm. It had been some time since Sapnap texted, so he assumed he should be back by now.  
  
As George made his way to the dorms, he noticed a fairly large crowd surrounding the field. With curiosity driving him, he walked to the field and saw what was going on. Dream and Technoblade were doing a mini relay race known as ‘Ace Race’ at their school. It seemed as though students gathered to see this competition go down to see who would win.

Technoblade was infamously known around Haven Point as the most competitive and athletic person at the school. Several students have tried going up against him, but they always ended up being defeated. No one had challenged him in over a year. The boys were tired of always losing so they had just stopped trying to fight him, that is until Dream apparently.

George spared a glance away from the two boys competing and saw the newly instated athletic building. The last name Collins was right on it and George remembered earlier when Dream introduced himself. _Clay Collins._ George looked back at the competition and saw that Dream was in the lead, while Techno was only seconds behind him.

George was slightly disappointed at finding out Dream was a very athletic, rich kid. Well, his parents were rich, enough to have his last name plastered on the athletics department building. George could tell in the library just by looking at him that he definitely worked out. Although, he hadn’t paid much attention to that. Jocks were always the type of people George tried to avoid during the school year. He could admit they always threw great parties. But for long-lasting relationships, they weren’t the best people to get involved with. George learned this lesson during his first year at Haven Point.

Screaming sounded all around him and when George looked back at the field he could see Techno kicking at the ground, clearly upset. While, Dream was smiling widely and being surrounded by a bunch of other students. _Dream won._

George turned around and continued heading back to his dorm as he originally planned. He didn’t notice the eyes following him as he walked away from the field.

Once George made it to his room he immediately flopped on his bed. Sapnap wasn’t back yet, so he let his mind wander to thoughts of Dream.  
  
Was Dream really looking for a book when he found George in the library or was he one of those popular kids that only wanted to use it to make out with people in secret. Dream probably didn’t even like reading, instead he was just hitting on George. George shoved his face into his pillow while shaking his head. He was not going to waste his time on Dream if he was going to turn out like the rest of them. He wasn’t going to go against his ‘no jocks rule’ just because Dream might be really attractive.

George was pulled out of his thoughts by Sapnap walking through the door and coming into their shared room.

“You good?” Sapnap asked when he saw George’s face in his pillow.

“Yeah,” was George’s muffled response. Sapnap just shrugged and hopped onto his own bed. 

They sat in their room for a little while, then later went off campus for dinner. All before coming back to their room and going to sleep. This time, they were ready for school the next day, without the fear of having a hangover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't ever write about classes in detail, only vaguely or mention them. George might seem overdramatic about Dream currently, but I just need it to start like this so it can get better later on lol. Also the story is mainly in George's POV right now, but it will switch to Dream's throughout the story as well. Hope you all have a great week. See you all next time :]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long with this update. I hope you've all had a great week <3 Enjoy the new chapter :]

George woke up very sluggishly. After finding out Dream was a jock it felt like his whole mood was ruined. George rarely made friends on his own, Quackity and Karl became his friends because of Sapnap. So, it was exciting for him to meet someone that might become his friend all by himself.

But, his hopefulness dissipated last night while looking out at the field and seeing Dream. He knew he shouldn’t judge him just because he’s good at sports and competitive. He normally wouldn’t consider cutting someone off because of what they enjoy doing in their pastime, but George has become weary of anyone who is into athletics. George owed it to himself to be cautious so he wouldn’t get himself hurt again.

Thankfully for him, Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl weren’t the least bit interested in playing sports. They occasionally watched them, but that didn’t bother him.

While George dreadfully got out of bed to start the day, in another room across the building another boy was getting up for school with a completely different attitude.

Dream had woken up rather energetically. Originally he wasn’t excited to attend a new school, he had several fights with his father over it. But, ultimately he had no say in it and was forced to go to Haven Point. He expected it to be like every other school, complete garbage.

But, there was something different here. There was a boy who intrigued him, George, and there was a boy that challenged him, Techno. None of his last schools actually had good competition, so it was a shock to Dream when he went against Techno.

He was looking forward to many more competitions with him. After their race they had agreed on a rematch, it was going to happen a bit after school today. He knew that he won the first one, but with Techno’s skill he would have to try really hard to win again.

Dream decided to start to head to class now. He planned to focus in class and later visit George in that quiet place in the library before his rematch with Techno.

His classes passed by quicker than he expected. Probably because he was distracted the whole day with different thoughts occupying his mind. He hastily got out of his seat prepared to go to the library, but changed direction and went towards one of his classmates instead.

“Hey wait,” Dream called out to the boy that sits next to him in class. “BadBoyHalo, right?” He asked as soon as he approached the other boy.

“Yeah, but you can call me Bad.” Bad said kindly. They have only talked once and that consisted of Dream asking Bad what time it was because his phone had died. Safe to say they didn’t really know each other. But, Dream did notice how kind and friendly he was, so he assumed if he needed to ask anyone a question he should ask Bad.

“I was wondering if you could tell me the last name of someone here. I’m still new here and don’t really know anybody. I just wanted to know his last name for it to be easier to find him again, you know? “ Dream paused while horribly explaining his inquiry and remembered he should probably describe George to give Bad information on who he was talking about. “His first name’s George, kinda short, compared to me at least. He has brownish, black hair and brown eyes. And he likes to read.” Dream explained hoping the other boy knew who he was talking about.

“Does he happen to be British because if not, that describes several people at this school?” Bad asked, trying to get a bit more intel before saying other students' names. Surprisingly there were lots of boys named George at this school. Having the same name was common, mainly why most of the boys went by nicknames they made up for themselves.

“Yeah, he does.” Dream probably should’ve included that piece of information himself but just let it slide for now.

Bad’s face formed a soft smile before he answered, he recognized the boy Dream was describing. “That’s George Davidson. He’s really nice, are you two friends?” Bad casually asked. Dream admired the fact that he didn’t sound intrusive while asking that question, he sounded like he was actually invested in Dream’s life.

Dream smiled. “Not yet, but I hope so.” Bad smiled back at him before glancing away for a second.

“I’m sorry for ending this conversation, but I actually have to go. I have plans with a friend.” Bad said apologetically.

“No worries Bad. I hope you have fun and thank you for your help.” Dream replied.

“You’re welcome.” Dream watched as Bad walked away to another boy before yelling a name that sounded like ‘Skeppy’. Dream just laughed a bit and decided to go to the library now.

He hoped George was already there or it would completely defeat the purpose of going there.

Dream found himself oddly excited to go see George. He didn’t understand what it was about George that made him want to be a part of his life and become friends with him so soon.

He quickly made his way through the library into the closed off, hidden spot. When he walked in the library he smiled happily at the sight of George sitting down with a book in his hand. But, a frown quickly overtook his face when he saw George looking upset. It seemed as though George didn’t exactly requite his excitement, but Dream just assumed it was because he was in the middle of reading.

He waited for about a minute hoping for George to initiate a conversation with him. When he didn’t Dream took it upon himself and sat down in front of the other boy.

When George still didn’t say anything or so much as look up at him, he spoke up.

“Davidson,” Dream said, disrupting the silence.

“What?” George said, finally looking up at Dream, acknowledging him being there.

“Your last name. It’s Davidson. Can’t call you GeorgeNotFound anymore sadly, but now I know your last name.” He said smiling. George just sighed and looked down.

Dream got kind of agitated at George’s response. “Are you mad that I found out?” he inquired. “I didn’t really think it was a secret or anything. I just asked one of the kids in my class and he told me.”

“I’m not mad you found out my last name Dream.” George said it like it was ludicrous to assume that was the reason for him being upset. Dream sighed, beginning to become even more confused for George’s sudden attitude.

“Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? I thought we had fun yesterday.” Dream decided to be forward and ask George instead of continuing to beat around the bush. He was confused at the other boy’s sudden disinterest in him. George stayed silent so Dream continued talking.

“I saw that you saw me win the Ace Race yesterday. When I looked around at the crowd I noticed you. You didn’t stay long. You seemed like you had somewhere to be. Did something happen last night?”

Dream wondered if George was even acting this way because of him. For all he knew, something went down with someone else yesterday.

George sighed before answering Dream. “I was there last night, I hadn’t noticed that you saw me. I thought you’d be too distracted with your _big win_.” The ways George said it made Dream think he wasn’t really saying his win was a good thing. He assumed he just didn’t like sports.

“What, do you not like sports or something?” Dream asked.

“I don’t like jocks,” George replied dryly.

Dream scoffed a bit like he thought George was joking, but seeing the look on George’s face made him rethink what he was going to say next.

“I wouldn’t say I’m a jock,” Dream tried to defend himself.

It was Georg’s turn to scoff now. “Oh really?”

“I mean, yeah I like sports and competitions. I’ll probably continue doing the challenges with Techno but I’m not like every other jock.” Dream continued trying to explain he wasn’t like the kinds of jocks George was thinking of.

“Your last name is on the athletics department.” George added, like it was obvious that Dream was lying right now. Like that proved George’s point.

“That’s my fathers doing, not mine,” Dream said, sounding offended. He didn’t want to have his name plastered on a building at the new school he was attending. It was embarrassing and held expectations. Dream didn’t like it anymore than George did.

“Why did you even find this spot?” George began switching the subject. “Were you looking for a quiet place to make out with girls that would throw themselves all over you after you win a match.” George said, disgust evident in his voice. Dream heard the slight edge in George’s tone right now, it felt as though these accusations weren’t just directed at him.

“What? No, that’s not why I found this room. If you must know, I was trying to find a quiet place where I could read and write.” Dream explained. He was fidgeting with his fingers, he was slightly nervous at admitting this. He didn’t tend to talk about his passion for writing and reading because of how much his father hated it.

“You read?”

“Yes George. Despite what you might think of me, I can read. In fact I bet I’ve read a lot of the same books you have.” Dream said, getting a bit more confident on this topic.  
  
At that comment Dream saw a little competitive glint in George’s eye. “Really, you think you’ve read the same books as me.”  
  
“Well, I’ve read the book that you have in your hands right now.” They both spared a glance at the book Pride and Prejudice resting in his lap. “I even have the first edition of it.”  
  
George’s mouth slightly hung open at that. George was fascinated by the first copies of books, they always had subtle differences that were interesting to look at and compare to the newer versions. “Really?” George asked. This time, it was slightly breathless with disbelief instead of being full of sarcasm.

Dream smiled, excited at the prospect of changing George’s mind. “I can even show you. Come to my room, I have it on my bookshelf along with other books you might be interested in.”

George’s face deflates when he hears that offer. _Come to my room_. Just like that his mood shifted again. “You're just like the rest of them.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. You know what? I’ll bring the book to you. Tomorrow. If you’re here again tomorrow after school I’ll show you the book. I wasn’t saying that to try to get you in my room. I actually wanted to show you the book.” Dream rambled out, trying to take back his previous invitation.

George just settled on saying, “I’ll be here again tomorrow, same time.”

“Perfect,” Dream replied while smiling. He looked down at the time on his phone and noticed that he should leave now if he wanted to make it to the rematch with Techno on time.

“I have to go now. Rematch with Techno. I’ll see you tomorrow George. I’ll prove to you I’m not lying.” Dream said with determination in his voice. He wanted to invite George to watch his rematch but he felt like that would backtrack some progress they had just made so he decided to just head out.

George waved and watched as Dream left the room. Despite himself and everything he was just saying, he quietly said “good luck.” George only wished him luck thinking that he wouldn’t hear it since he had already left.

What he didn’t know was that Dream had paused outside the doorway and heard the hesitant wish of luck directed his way. He grinned to himself and left the library.

When he arrived at the field he saw Techno already there, warming up.

“Technoblade.” He said as a greeting.

“Dream.” Techno calmly responded.

“Are you ready to do this?” Dream asked, while smirking.

“I’m ready to kick your ass,” Techno said confidently.

“Oh, you’re on,” Dream replied, matching his confidence.

They waited for Philza, Techno’s friend and the student who was responsible for hosting the races, to count down.

“3, 2, 1, GO!” As soon as Phil said ‘go’ both boys sprinted, starting the race.

The two boys put their complete focus and effort into going through the relay race as quickly as they could. They didn’t even bother looking over at each other to see where the other was, knowing that it would just distract and slow them down. Phil had a close eye on both of them, prepared to see who crosses the finish line first.

The group of students gathered by the field was completely silent as they watched the race unfold, not knowing who was going to win this time.

Dream might’ve won the last race, but everyone had seen how close it was. Even looking at this current race, there was a very miniscule amount of distance between them.

Everyone was watching intently, right until the end when they both crossed the line. The angle the crowd was at made them unable to see who had crossed the line first. Techno and Dream were focused on themselves, not looking at the other so they didn’t know who had made it first either.

Everyone was silent as Philza spoke up. “Techno won!” He shouted to the crowd. Cheers for Techno flooded Dream’s ears. He looked at Techno, a smirk clear on his face.

“Good race.” Dream said and held out a hand.

“It’s 1-1. It’s only fair if we go again.” Techno said, grabbing his hand.

“Deal. Different competition though.”

“Definitely.” They let go of the handshake and Dream stepped away from Techno, letting the students come rushing up to him for congratulating him on his win. He could tell that Techno enjoyed the challenge as much as Dream did.

He was looking forward to seeing who would win the next competition and what they would do as the tie breaker.

Dream walked back to his dorm and stepped inside his room. With a quick glance to the side of the room he saw his bookshelf standing proudly against his wall. He walked over to it and gently grabbed his first edition of Pride and Prejudice, placing it on his nightstand. He would need to remember to bring it for tomorrow.

After a quick shower and brushing of his teeth, Dream hopped into bed. He fell fast asleep after today's exhausting events. He has a smile on his face, dreaming of all the different ways he could earn George’s trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always manage to find new ways to misspell George lol. Hope you liked some of Dream's POV. George is still cautious about jocks, but Dream wants to prove him wrong. This'll lead to fun interactions with banter between them. Btw it's 1am right now for me so ignore any mistakes I've made lol. Hope you liked this chapter. Have a wonderful week everyone <3


End file.
